


Candlelight

by tennantive



Series: Ephemeral Studies on Transient Vagabonds [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennantive/pseuds/tennantive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble fic with our favorite married companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight

Light flickered from candles, adding a soft glow to the Ponds’ den. Rory sat on the couch, his anger obvious. “I can’t believe that they can’t get the power fixed until tomorrow.”

"We’ll make do," Amy responded, lighting anther candle and setting it on the mantle. She sat down next to her husband and put her head on his shoulder. "It’s just a shame that all these candles have to go to waste."

Chuckling, Rory turned to her. “Well, we can’t let that happen, now can we?”


End file.
